Spanish National Army
The Spanish Armed Forces are the institution in charge of national defense and public order in Spanish territory. They are called "National" Army or simply Spanish Army. Due to their fidelity and obedience to Franco, they are also referred to as the Franco Army. In fact, in the Dictatorship it has become one of the springs and the main support of Franco's power, and as such it has been maintained. They have their origins in the forces that obeyed their officers affiliated with the Francoist Party, noted for being made up of highly motivated soldiers that are both well-equipped and highly motivated soldiers. Overview Recruitment and Training Recruitment for the National Army is carried out by the officer's Spanish state who's recruitment laws vary upon each region and city. The legal age of enlistment is generally from ages 18-39 with citizens over the age of 40 being allowed to enlist in the reserves along with soldiers who finished their regular service, but want to remain in the army whose ages vary upon person. Such laws are legal by the government while military regions members are more loose with enlistment and are willing to enlist and even conscript children into their ranks. Such soldiers are typically organized into labour units. Regular soldiers are taken to standard military training camps and go through seven weeks of training during wartime and 13 weeks during peacetime. Training for the National Army is seperated into two forms, standard training and political training. Standard training is for engaging in conventional combat and are trained on the same level of pre-war soldiers of the Spanish and European armies. The second form of military training is ideological education where recruits and soldiers listen to political lectures and are educated in the ideology of the Falange Española Tradicionalista y de las JONS, the ruling party of the Spanish State. This ensures the party's control over the military and the loyalty of its soldiers to the cause of Nationalist Spain. Suppliers The main Suppliers of the National Army are military contractors linked to the Government and the Ministry of Labor and the Ministry of War. *Hispano-Suiza (Ciudad Real): armament and explosives *Hispano-Suiza (Badajoz): Vehicles *Hispano-Suiza (Cordoba): Aircraft. Branches Ground Forces The National Army Ground Forces is the largest branch of the Spanish State National Armed Forces. Soldiers of the National Army are trained on the same level as pre-war soldiers. While initially starting out with a handful of various civilain rifles, they found new stockpiles from abandoned bunkers and caches and eventually managed to create weapons of their own during the period of industrial revival. The National Army itself is well armed and trained using more better weapons than their Republican counterparts and have been the Republican Army's greatest threats since the Royal Army. Air Force The National Army Air Force possess a formidable fleet of aircraft that, despite being smaller than the army, is one of the strongest in post-war Spain. It possess a fleet of surviving pre-war aircraft used by the European and Spanish Air Forces, mainly NH90 helicopters with Eurocopter Tiger and jets that survived the Great War. During the period of industrialization, many pre-war jets and civilian aircraft were restored to working order as well as antiquated aircraft such as re-activated musuem pieces and later post-war versions of them with upgraded armor, engines, and weapons. Like the Republican Air Force, the National Army Air Force uses civilian aircraft converted into military craft with machine guns, rockets and other weapons and are primarily defensive, but can also serve in offensive roles and the Spanish State possesses more offensive aircraft than Republic. Guardia Civil. The Civil Guard (Spanish: Guardia Civil) was the oldest law enforcement agency cover the whole of Spain. It was organised as a military force charged with police duties under the authority of both the Ministry of the Interior and the Ministry of Defence. The corps is colloquially known as the benemérita (reputable). As a national police force, the Guardia Civil is comparable today to the French National Gendarmerie, the Italian Carabinieri, the Portuguese National Republican Guard and the Dutch Royal Marechaussee. As part of its daily duties, the Guardia Civil patrols rural areas (including highways and ports) and investigates crimes there, whilst the Police deals with safety in urban situations. Most cities also have a police. The Guardia Civil is usually stationed at casas cuartel, which are both minor residential garrisons and fully equipped police stations. Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *'SIG 552 Commando' (5.56mm shortened SIG 552, used by special forces) *'SIG 510 battle rifle' (7.5mm GP-11, vintage battle rifle, used by reservists and regular forces as a DMR) *'Heckler & Koch G91 assault rifle' (5.56mm NATO, fell into Swiss hands from pre-war German stocks, used by reservists) *'Steyr AUG assault rifle' (5.56mm NATO fell into Swiss hands from pre-war Austrian stocks, used by reservists) *'K31 bolt-action rifle' (7.5mm GP-11, WWII-era rifle sometimes used by reservists, typically as a sniper rifle) *'Heckler & Koch MP5' (9mm submachine gun, sometimes used by regular and special forces) *'SIG MKMO submachine gun' (9mm, WWII-era SMG, a few used by reservists) *'SIG MPX' (9mm, 12.7 SIG, advanced SMG, used by special forces) *'Remington 870 shotgun' (12 gauge, pump-action shotgun used for close combat) *'SIG 12.7mm ''Jagdpistole' (12.7mm SIG, high-powered hunting pistol, sometimes carried as a sidearm) *'SIG P220''' (9mm, older semi-automatic pistol, sometimes used by reservists) *'SIG P230' (compact .32 ACP pistol, sidearm used by MPs, some officers and non-combat personnel, and reservists) *'Luger P08' (WWII-era 9mm pistol, still carried as a personal sidearm by some reservists and a few officers) *'Rheinmetall AG Minigun' (4.7mm minigun, mostly used on vehicle and sometimes tripod mounts) *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser' (heavy energy weapon, mostly used on vehicle and sometimes tripod mounts) *'RL-83 Blindicide' (100mm rocket launcher, 1950s vintage, used by reservists) *'FGM-199 anti-tank missile' (140mm guided anti-tank missile, used by anti-armor specialists) Artillery *'Towed or stationary' **'105mm howitzer:' Common artillery on stationary or towed mounts. **'75mm 1903/18 L30 howitzer:' early 20th century howitzer, some still kept in working order an ammo still produced, mostly mounted in forts. **'75mm mountain howitzer:' 75mm light gun, can be dismantled for transport by pack animal. **'PaK 57 90mm anti-tank gun:' 1950s-era anti-tank gun, partially replaced by 120mm Rheinmetall guns, mostly mounted in forts. **'105mm anti-tank gun:' Mounted mostly in forts, partially replaced by 120mm AT gun **'Rheinmetall 120mm anti-tank gun:' License-built copy of German 120mm anti-tank, mounted almost exclusively in fort as AT guns were replaced by more portable missiles. **'155mm howitzer:' Common artillery piece in towed mounts. **'M40 106mm recoilless rifle:' light recoilless rifle, often mounted on vehicles or tripod mount, can be collapsed and moved by pack animal. **'PaK 34 Gauss anti-tank gun:' 50mm Gauss anti-tank gun in the process of replacing older guns when the Great War occurred, mostly found in the most heavily defended forts. **'EPaK 49 Anti-tank laser canon:' "Energie Panzerabwehrkanone"- Laser anti-tank weapon, introduced in 2049. Mostly in heavily defended forts, less common than other AT weapons. *Self-propelled: **'MOWAG SNORA MLRS': multiple-launch rocket system, mounted on APCs and sometimes trucks in jury-rigged mounts. **'Panzerkanone 68 155mm self-propelled gun' Anti-aircraft weapons *'Stationary or towed' **'20mm Oerliken autocannon:' Various stationary, towed, and vehicle mounts, including single, twin, and quad. Mostly used against soft ground targets. **'Oerliken 35mm autocannon:' Twin-35mm autocannon, can be linked with other 35mm guns and Skyshield missiles for integrated air defense. **'Automated heavy Gatling laser': mounted in fortresses for anti-air and missile defense **'Oerliken Skyshield SAM:' surface-to-air missile is multi-cell launcher, can be linked with 35mm gun. **'RSE Kriens SAM:' surface-to-air missile on twin-arm mount, mounted on trailer or truck. **'Raketenabwehrlaser (RaL)-46 anti-missile laser': Over 100 stationary mounts survive in bunkers in Alps, part of extensive pre-war missile defense system, can also track and intercept aircraft and even be fired at ground targets in manual aim mode. *Self-propelled **'Fliegerabwehrpanzer 68 anti-air tank': Anti-aircraft tank armed with 2 35mm cannon on Panzer 68 chassis. **'Fliegerabwehrpanzer 47 anti-air tank': Advanced AA tank based on Pz. 42 Löwe chassis, armed with two heavy Gatling lasers and two quad-shot Skyshield SAMs. Tanks and Armored Vehicles *'Pz.42 Löwe main battle tank:' Advanced main battle tank, main armament 1x 120 gun, 50mm Gauss cannon, or anti-tank laser. *'Pz. 68 main battle tank:' Mid-20th century main battle tank, main armament: 1x 105mm gun *'MOWAG Cheetah tank destroyer:' Mid-20th century tank destroyer, main armament 1x 90mm or 105mm gun *'MOWAG Trojan infantry fighting vehicle' *'M113 APC' *'MOWAG Barracuda armored personnel carrier:' 8x8 wheeled APC, variable armament configurations *'MOWAG Eagle light armored vehicle' Other vehicles *'Mercedes-Benz Unimog off-road truck' (various models, at least tin inventory, most common Unimog 2037 Atomic) *'Various road trucks' (Volkswagen, Mercedes Benz, MOWAG, Berna, Saurer etc, over 500 in inventory) *'Various construction vehicles' Aircraft *'Mirage IV jet fighter': French 2040s-era fighter jet armed with 2x 30mm cannon and hardpoints for missiles and bombs, 25 in inventory *'NH90' helicopters *'Messerschmitt Me 272': Older German fighter jet, 57 in inventory *'Pilatus PC-29': Swiss-made turboprop trainer and light attack aircraft, 70 in inventory *'Pilatus PC-6 Porter:' 1960s-era light transport plane, 30 in inventory. Other Weapons *C-4 explosives *M65 Plasma Grenade *SIG AG 48 Sentry turret Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries